The present disclosure relates to a two-wheeled vehicle and, more particularly, to a motorcycle having added rider comfort, simplified assembly, and a desirable appearance.
Conventional two-wheeled vehicles include a frame for supporting an operator. The frame may also support a passenger rearward of the driver. An engine is typically positioned below the driver and is coupled to the frame. The front of the vehicle may include a panel or cover positioned forwards of the driver for supporting additional components of the vehicle, for example a light. The rear of the vehicle may include a cargo area, for example saddle bags extending laterally outward from the frame.